


Тлеть

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Всем в Черном замке известно, что наследники не ладят. Выросшие с детства в разных условиях, они были схожи лишь в одном: семя, упавшее на разную почву, породило два несгибаемых дерева, крепнувших с каждым годом все больше.





	Тлеть

  
      Минсок затылком чувствует чужую мрачную ауру, но привычно игнорирует. Чондэ, кидающий за его плечо говорящие взгляды, хмыкает и криво улыбается чему-то своему, хлебая откровенно паршивый эль. Остановиться в пабе «Трезубец» в Туманных землях — идея так себе, однако выбора у них не было: это единственное место, где они могут немного отдохнуть на пути к переправе. Бэкхен, сидящий спиной к столу, поджимает колени к подбородку и с любопытством смотрит на самый громкий столик.   
      — Пялится, — бесцветно изрекает он.  
      — Знаю, — кидает Минсок, неспешно пережевывая суховатое мясо.   
      — Нас бы хоть постыдился, — Чондэ ворчит лишь в силу характера. Глаза же темные заинтересованно поблескивают на свету: ему всегда было любопытно наблюдать со стороны, а тут в любой момент может начаться представление.   
      — Можешь подойти поближе и просветить его, что это слово означает.  
      Чондэ усмехается, показывая, что шутку оценил. Допивает из своей кружки, ставит ее со стуком на стол и внезапно подается вперед. Минсоку кажется, что у него волосы тлеют на затылке, когда лицо его дозорного оказывается так близко, что можно рассмотреть каждую длинную ресницу.  
      — И что ты делаешь? — терпеливо интересуется, смотря в лукавые глаза.  
      — Проверяю, — Чондэ широко улыбается и подмигивает фыркнувшему Бэкхену.   
      — Что именно?  
      — Не знаю. Но уверен: ему уже давно хочется меня освежевать.   
      Минсок качает головой, сохраняя полнейшее равнодушие, когда дозорный возвращается на свое место. У него уже в печенках сидит эта игра в гляделки между их отрядами.   
      — Кто вообще решил, что давать наследнику и бастарду одну работу это нормально? — вопрос Чондэ ответа не требует. Скорее, озвучивает мысли каждого из наемников восточного Черного замка. Но Минсок мрачно ковыряет странного вида кашу в тарелке и бросает:   
      — Наш отец.   
      Всем в Черном замке известно, что наследники не ладят. Выросшие с детства в разных условиях, они были схожи лишь в одном: семя, упавшее на разную почву, породило два несгибаемых дерева, крепнувших с каждым годом все больше. Мать свою Минсок не знал, но кормилица рассказывала, какой прекрасной женщиной она была, и сетовала, что такой цветок завял так рано от внезапной хвори. Когда Минсоку было одиннадцать, в Черный замок приехал мальчишка на старой кляче. Именно тогда маленький наследник, всегда являющийся гордостью своего родителя, узнал, что у его отца есть бастард.   
      Лухан был похож на измазанную девчонку, когда появился впервые. И с возрастом мягкость черт никак не желала уходить, что разжигало издевательское пламя всех мальчишек Черного замка. Ни одна победа в поединках, ни одно убийство, что настигали их слишком рано, не могли это исправить.   
      Минсок не вмешивался: не подстрекал, но и не защищал. Он просто наблюдал, как неправильной из-за шрама формы губы поджимались упрямо, и как расплата — медленная или быстрая — настигала каждого. Лухан креп возле единокровного брата и отца, но в глазах всех навсегда оставался бастардом. И ему приходилось каждое мгновение доказывать, что он достоин. Минсок соперника в нем не видел, как и равного. Он вообще старался не обращать на него внимания. И был чрезвычайно рад, когда отец решил сформировать два отряда. Это было не только признаком доверия и проверкой для Лухана, но и небольшим освобождением — для Минсока.   
      Однако крупное задание на Демонском мысе за Туманными землями поручили им обоим. Минсок видел в усталых глазах отца ответы на собственные незаданные вопросы, поэтому согласился. Несмотря на то, что с некоторых пор оставаться равнодушным в присутствии Лухана становилось все сложнее.   
      Хозяин паба, у которого явно в роду были орки, улыбается широко и покладисто, подливая в их кружки еще эля. Вышитый родовой герб наемников на их костюмах повышает уровень обслуживания с «очень гадкого» до «терпимого».  
      — Они считают, что вы друг друга ненавидите, — внезапно говорит Бэкхен, и Минсок даже разворачивается в его сторону, ожидая продолжения.  
      Бэкхен чуть склоняет голову, спуская одну ногу на пол, и подтягивается ближе к нему. Смотрит какое-то время в глаза, а потом резко отдаляется. Просвистевший между ними клинок врезается в дверь, ведущую на кухню.   
      Минсок бросает взгляд на рукоять клинка и все же оборачивается, встречаясь глазами с тем, кто только что напал на бойца его отряда. Лухан смотрит уверенно, и Минсок по сжатым кулакам видит, что тот готов к заварушке. Все это время провоцировал. Бесконечное терпение Минсока трещит по швам в течение нескольких последних месяцев. Настолько, что обладателя упрямого изгиба губ хочется по стене — размазать или просто протащить. Чтобы выпустить пар уже нормально.   
      — Они так же слепы, как и ты, мой командир, — шелестит Бэкхен. Минсок бросает на него взгляд, нахмурившись.   
      — Только не в «Трезубце»! Идите резать друг друга в другое место, — ворчит предупреждающе хозяин паба.  
      Минсок поднимается со скамьи, показательно оставляя оружие на столе, и кивает на дверь, смотря лишь на одного человека:  
      — Выйдем.  
  
  
      Минсок всегда делал вид, что Лухана не существует. Все это прекрасно видели и даже в разговорах не упоминали бастарда его отца. Лухан в замке ничем не отличался от любого из будущих наемников. Разве что, никто тогда не думал, что когда-то придется работать под его командованием. Минсок не без удивления тогда осознал, что при наборе отряда были добровольцы. Он слышал, что у бастарда располагающий характер, что у него получилось найти верных людей. Но он не осознавал, что у него действительно все это время под боком рос соперник. Тогда он впервые  _посмотрел_  на Лухана. И понял, что все это время смотрели на него.  
      Отец никогда не влезал, возможно, чувствуя вину перед сыном и покойной супругой. Он ждал, когда его спросят. Минсок видел это и хотел бы что-то сказать, да не мог. Даже когда был мальчишкой и увидел на старой кляче разочарование в собственном отце из плоти и крови. Лухан всегда был живым напоминаем о предательстве, но Минсок понимал, что пусть и бастард, но сын. Отец не мог его не замечать, и Минсок с жадностью ловил неуверенные прикосновения к чужой мальчишеской голове, когда Лухан справлялся на тренировках. В те моменты убеждать себя, что он по-прежнему единственный сын, было сложнее. Но у Минсока получалось. До момента, когда его ткнули в это носом.   
      Лухан вызвался в одиночку поехать в Гиблые земли. Минсок об этом узнал, только когда отец позвал его к себе.   
      — Он должен был уже прислать ворона. Что-то точно случилось в пути.  
      Отец не сказал прямо, но Минсок сразу все понял. Он стиснул рукоять меча и бросил негромко:  
      — Почему именно я? У него есть люди, которые справятся не хуже.  
      Любой на его месте не пошевелил бы и пальцем, просто потому что глупо рисковать ради человека, появление которого всегда считал ошибкой. Отец знал, что он так не сделает.  
      — Ты знаешь ответ, мальчик мой.  
      Отец вдруг похмурнел так, что стал выглядеть лет на десять старше. «Потому что он твой брат», — мелькнуло у Минсока в голове, озвучив то, что осталось между строк. «Потому что ты не единственный сын».   
      — Я отправлю за ним Чондэ.  
      Он ушел, не дав отцу ничего ответить. Чондэ, следовавший за ним и все слышавший за дверью, какое-то время молчал. Лишь когда они дошли до конюшни, подал голос:  
      — Когда мне выезжать?   
      — Когда будет задание.  
      Чондэ посмотрел на него непонимающе, а потом хмыкнул. Ворон, приветственно мотнувший хозяину головой, переступил несколько раз на месте в своем стойле. Минсок погладил жеребца и посмотрел на Чондэ, что уже протягивал ему свою сумку.   
      — Бэкхен сегодня дал: тут снадобья, о которых он говорил. Сказал, что пригодится. Оказалось, что не мне.  
      Минсок благодарно кивнул, перекинув ремень через голову. Бэкхену всегда было виднее.  
      И в последнем он еще раз убедился, когда в Туманном лесу на пути к Гиблым землям нашел Лухана. Без коня и без сознания, с раной в ноге. Минсок поймал себя на том, что задержал дыхание, когда спешился и подошел ближе. И выдохнул, стоило Лухану болезненно застонать, когда его похлопали по щекам.  
      — Минсок?..   
      Сквозь прикрытые веки он не заметил, как Минсок на секунду замешкался, услышав впервые свое имя от него. Минсок еще раз слабо похлопал по бледным щекам.  
      — Подняться сможешь?   
      Ответить ему уже не смогли, промычав что-то несвязное. Минсок подхватил Лухана на руки и переложил чуть дальше, у валуна на мягкую непримятую траву. Начинало темнеть. Он привязал Ворона к дереву и поспешил развести костер. До захода солнца никто из обитателей Туманного леса к ним не сунется. Минсоку оставалось надеяться, что гостей у них не будет вообще.  
      Он развел костер, подрезал кинжалом штаны Лухана, чтобы добраться до раны, и полез в сумку. Снадобье, что положил Бэкхен, было от яда. Свет от костра был слабый, но и так Минсок разглядел, что рана не настолько серьезная, чтобы обездвижить взрослого человека. Лишь отдающее синим пятно вокруг следа от стрелы пугало и все объясняло: нарвался на болотников, что помышляли человечиной. Если мясо убегало — мясо умирало.   
      Он промыл рану водой из своей фляги и толстым слоем наложил снадобье, удерживая чужую ногу, когда от боли Лухана начало ломать. Кусок чистой ткани от штанов ушел на перевязку. Когда совсем стемнело и зашевелились обитатели Туманного леса, Лухан уже перестал стонать. Лишь дышал тяжело и рвано.  
      Минсок убедил себя, что рассматривал чужое лицо, только потому что делать было больше нечего. Он впервые смотрел так внимательно, отметив, что мягкие черты с возрастом никуда не делись. Минсок задумался, насколько красива была мать бастарда, если передала это сыну. Несмотря на парочку шрамов, Лухан все равно был красивее половины девушек Черного замка. Это открытие заставило резко отвести взгляд, когда уставший парень слабо застонал и приоткрыл глаза.   
      — Выпей.  
      Минсок поднес флягу к чужим губам, помогая наклонить голову. Лухан сделал несколько жадных глотков и снова откинулся на холодный валун. Тишина какое-то время нарушалась лишь звуками, издаваемыми наблюдающими за ними издалека тварями, и потрескиванием костра.   
      — Как нога? — спросил Минсок, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. И сам себе удивился, потому что это первый их разговор и начал его именно он.  
      — Намного легче. Спасибо, — хрипло ответил Лухан.  
      На какое-то время они оба умолкли. Минсок вглядывался в пламя, будто оно способно было ему что-то сказать. Ворон переступил на месте и подошел ближе, будто избегая обволакивающей их темноты.   
      — Отец послал тебя?  
      Минсок невольно вздрогнул от «отец», сорвавшегося с чужих губ. Слышать это было непривычно и неприятно. Лухан понял все без слов, совсем тихо выдохнув: «Понятно».   
      — Где твой конь?  
      — Лошадь, — поправил Лухан. — Я наткнулся на болотников: сбежать удалось, да вот стрелу одну отхватил. Подумал, что пустяки, а потом и не заметил, как отключился. Видимо, свалился с Искры на ходу.  
      Минсок просто кивнул, потому что ответить ему было нечего. Все было так, как он и думал. Однако тьма вокруг и отсутствие кого-либо поблизости явно способствовали тому, чтобы у Лухана развязался язык. Или он просто слишком долго молчал.  
      — Я всегда восхищался тобой, — он сел удобнее, чуть поморщившись от явной боли в ноге. Минсоку от неожиданного признания не удалось скрыть удивление. — Ты будто был рожден с умением держать в руке меч или стрелять из лука. Истинный наследник, никогда не смотревший в сторону восхищенного мальчишки-бастарда. Недостойного, чтобы звать его братом.   
      Лухан говорил отрывисто, не скрывая, сколько боли и обиды таили в себе эти слова. Минсок мог лишь смотреть в темные, поблескивающие в полутьме глаза и подбирать слова. Он с детства копил фразы, которые хотел сказать в лицо мальчишке, чужому для них. Копил, но никогда не произносил вслух. Просто потому что знал, что ему самому не стало бы лучше, если бы он сделал больно другому сыну своего отца. Это не вернуло бы его мать.   
      — Уверен, ты втайне желал, чтобы в очередном поединке кто-то за тебя сделал всю грязную работу. Так зачем же спас меня сейчас? Ты мог просто проехать мимо и сказать, что не нашел. Просто представил бы, что болотники все же сожрали меня. Никто бы даже горевать не стал. Отец бы...  
      — Замолчи, — резко прервал его Минок, хмуро глянув исподлобья. — Чтобы бы ты ни хотел сказать, просто не смей. Ты мне не брат. Никогда им не был.  
      Минсоку почудилось, что где-то в лесу раздался мерзкий смех. И от этого его слова прозвучали еще ужаснее. Лухан застыл, пораженно вглядываясь в пламя. Ворон фыркнул, будто усмехаясь: «Вот ты и высказался, хозяин». И стало отчего-то гадко.   
      Лухан вдруг издал смешок. Один, второй. А потом захохотал, будто скрывая блестящие в уголках глаза.   
      — Спасибо за честность. Знаешь, я тоже не считаю тебя братом. Перестал считать, когда понял, что... — он будто наступил себе на горло, не давая закончить. Сглотнул, посмотрел с усмешкой. Горькой, как привкус вины у Минсока во рту. — Когда, наверное, понял, что глупо чего-то ждать. И что мечты, мысли мои — все глупое. И сам я — глупый.   
      Минсок молчал. Он внезапно осознал, что образ, который он себе представлял, не так далек от истины: Лухан оказался мальчишкой, все еще способным о чем-то мечтать. Наверное, потому что не родился в клане наемников. Минсок понял, что должен хоть что-то сказать.  
      — Отец всегда говорил: «Единственное, над чем мы не властны, — наши судьбы, как бы мы ни заблуждались на этот счет», — Лухан не смотрел на Минсока в ответ, но слушал. — Мы убиваем, любим, рождаем что-то новое, но в конечном итоге не можем сказать, чем все кончится. Случается то, что невозможно исправить, и все, что мы можем: идти дальше, волоча этот груз за собой. Я никогда не назову тебя братом, но это не изменит того, что ты — сын моего отца. Я никогда не желал твоей смерти.   
      Минсок откашлялся и подкинул еще сухих веток в костер. Огонь потрескивал, успокаивая смуту в душе Минсока. Противное сомнение в собственных словах не могло позволить вдохнуть полной грудью.  
      — Идти дальше?.. — негромко повторил Лухан. — Знаешь, почему я решился поехать в Черный замок? Потому что у меня не было выбора. На наше поселение напали со стороны Топи и сожгли почти всех, с кого нечего было брать. Мать спрятала меня в небольшой конюшне, а сама постаралась отвлечь их. Знаешь, что обычно делают с красивыми женщинами? Знаешь. Прекрасно знаешь. И я тогда узнал. Потому что слышал все: каждое слово, мерзкий смех и крики матери. А потом они ее сожгли. Заживо, как и большинство. Я сидел, онемевший от ужаса, и не мог пошевелиться. Не знаю, как нашел в себе силы вскочить и запрыгнуть на испуганную лошадь, когда огонь пошел дальше. Но смог. Чудом не попался: возможно, они решили, что это было просто напуганное животное, и махнули рукой. А я поскакал в место, о котором рассказывала мать. Где мне смогли бы помочь. Я до сих пор слышу ее крики ночами и чувствую мерзкий привкус пепла во рту. Как тебе такой груз, братец?   
      Минсок посмотрел в чужие глаза, поблескивающие влагой, и сглотнул мерзкий комок в горле. Он знал: его слова сейчас никому не были нужны. У него бы никогда и не вышло подобрать правильные. Поэтому он отвел взгляд, вглядываясь в темноту Туманного леса, и замолчал, позволяя Лухану прийти в себя. Где-то в чаще раздался мерзкий звук, от которого встрепенулся задремавший Ворон. Минсок подкинул еще веток и негромко сказал:  
      — Ночь будет долгой. Отдыхай, а я посторожу костер.   
      Лухан несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, а потом резко выдохнул и постарался удобнее устроиться на земле, не беспокоя раненную ногу. Через какое-то время Минсок услышал негромкое, будто сказанное в пустоту:  
      — Теперь у тебя не получится делать вид, что меня не существует. Только не теперь.  
  
  
      Минсок не знает, почему ему вспомнился тот день. Возможно, потому что тот их разговор стал первым звеном в цепи событий, что привели их сюда, к пабу «Трезубец» в Туманных землях. Совсем недалеко от леса, позволившего им тогда покинуть его живыми.   
      — Чего ты добиваешься? — щурит глаза Минсок, всматриваясь в чужие черты лица.  
      Лухан смотрит на него из-под влажной челки и молчит, бегая глазами по лицу. Дождь, начавшийся, когда они только добрались, усилился, отрезая стихийной волной их от остального мира. Лухан кажется растерянным: только смотрит и дышит тяжело. Будто добился того, чего хотел, да вот не знает, что с этим делать.   
      — Бесишь, — почти выплевывает Минсок и впечатывает его в стену паба. Так, как давно сделать хотелось, да вот только пар это не выпускает. Лишь раззадоривает больше, когда Лухан только сглатывает в ответ, никак не реагируя на грубость. — Все это время нарываешься, будто жизнь не дорога. Ненависти моей хотелось? Еще одна выходка, и ты в ней захлебнешься.   
      Не грозится, а констатирует. Потому что сил его больше нет. Потому что глаза — те темные и влажные, с горем и болью на дне, что смотрели на него у костра, — все еще помнит. Ему, рожденному в клане наемников, убить человека ничего не стоит: заплатите, и получите хоть голову готовую на блюде. Да только если кто близких тронет — жалеть будет, что на свет родился. И Минсок прямо сейчас жалеет, всматриваясь в чужие мягкие черты. Ему кажется, что он начинает тлеть изнутри.   
      — Иногда случается то, что невозможно исправить, и все, что мы можем: идти дальше, волоча этот груз за собой.  
      Лухан говорит хрипло, будто голос совсем не слушается. А Минсок невольно застывает, узнавая собственные слова. Лухан вдруг подается вперед и притягивает к себе за грудки. Безвкусная вода, падающая с неба, кажется соленой, когда губ Минсока касаются чужие, неровные из-за давнего шрама. Минсок каменеет, пытаясь судорожно понять, с какого момента он перестал правильно толковать чужие шаги.  
      Лухан отстраняется, но не отпускает. Кажется, Минсок никогда и ничего не понимал.  
      — Иногда надоедает жить с этим одному, братец. Уж прости.  
      Он разжимает пальцы и уходит, хлопая за собой дверью паба.   
      Минсок впервые ощущает горький вкус пепла на языке.


End file.
